Love me like it's the Last TimeSam and Addison
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119
Summary: AU One shot, could possibly become more. Set between seasons 4 and 6; No Henry. Addison Bennett is looking forward to spending some alone time with her husband who has been on call for the past 2 days. Little does she know that a little lesson in love making will result in the completion of her family. Addisam. Rated M for sex. Posted from role play; 14 pages.


**a/n: No point in this fanfic at all; purely smutt. Though I could be convinced to write more if asked. I wrote it for an old role play account and decided that it was so damn good that I'd post it to fanfiction. I own none of the characters-all rights go to Shonda Rhimes/ABC; I just wrote some hot Addisam sex. Lol**

**Enjoy.**

**Xx**

Sitting on the edge of her bed in nothing but a lacy black bra and thong panties, Addison Bennett began her usual routine of getting ready for yet another day of work at Seaside Health and Wellness. After going into her miniature mall of a closet, the redheaded beauty chose a simple white button down blouse(by Donna Karan), a purple fitted pencil skirt(BCBG) and to top it all of, a pair of killer 6 inch nude colored Prada pumps. Feeling satisfied with her outfit of choice, she laid the ensemble aside on her chase lounge and began her vigorous routine of lotioning herself down.

"So, this what you do when I'm not around?" came the voice of her husband, Sam Bennett.

She smiled at him; he looked completely worn out after spending 2 days on call at the hospital, something he rarely did. Taking in his sleep deprived face and his coffee stained scrubs, she couldn't help but chuckle.

"See, this is why I never take on on call duties anymore; I'd end up looking like you" she says strutting across the room to give her husband a kiss. He smirked as his hands roamed over her body, gently squeezing her ass.

"The one day I don't have to work, you would decide to put on a thong and tease me" Sam murmured into her ear, his hands grabbing her ass, making her moans softly.

"Sam, I have to go to work" she mutters in his ear, though she makes no motions to make him let go of her ass.

"You can be a little late for work, after all it's been two days" he says tempting her, his hands making their way to the front of her panties, as she sighs.

It has been 2 whole days of not having her husband home she muses to herself; her thoughts are interrupted upon feeling Sam's hands on her clit, rubbing it in slow circles. Just like that her legs become jelly. She's no longer in control of her body, or her actions as she grips his shoulders, whining like a cat, biting her lip in pleasure as he continues his movements, sliding her panties to the side, thrusting two fingers inside of her.

That's it, she can't take anymore and she begging him to take off her panties, which he does without any protests. Sliding the lacy black thong down her agonizing legs, he makes no effort to stop teasing her, adding another finger into the thrusting manner which makes her lose it, pushing him to the ground. It doesn't matter that he's on the ground, what matters right now are the sensations he's sending through her body with his hands alone.

Pushing him all the way back so that his head is near the dresser, she straddles him, or his face rather. He gives her a saucy grin before his face joins in on the fun his hands are causing. She doesn't care that it's 7:30 in the morning and she has to be to work by 8. All that matters is the fact that her husband's tongue is swirling around her clit before he daringly decides to let it slip along her folds and inside of her. That only drives her insane more. She's by then forced to lean forward, rocking her hips against his mouth whilst his hands swirl and flicker against her clit, making her heart skip a beat and moan to get stuck in her throat.

She's ordering him to swirl his fingers faster, flick his tongue harder, to suck her clit harder and he's keeping up with her requests quite beautifully. The sensation doesn't stop as she bucks her hips against his face. Still sucking and licking her clit, his hands have now moved towards her ass as she rocks her hips faster and faster against his face-she's actually trying to ride him; and he thinks its damn cute. She feels the world spinning faster, her moans, sharp and ragged growing closer and closer together. She gets a rush in the pit of her stomach and before she knows it, she lets out a scream she didn't even know was humanly possible to make.

Her body tenses, shudders and convulses under his touch as she rides out the high of her first early morning orgasm. She's practically insane at this point; the only words she can comprehend herself saying are 'Fuck', 'Sam', 'Oh God' and 'Baby', the rest is all a blur, or a bunch of mumbles and curse words she didn't know existed. She's practically out of breath as she falls backwards onto the carpet, panting heavily as if she'd just run a five mile marathon or something. Sam sits up, grinning at her.

"You want my inhaler?" he asks teasingly as she musters up a bit of strength to flip him off and pant out

"Shut up"

"Oh, so you want me to shut up and fuck you? I can do both" Sam says with a laugh, grabbing her thighs and pulling her closer to him.

"Okay, you can't ever do the on call shift again; I missed this too much" she says once she's finally able to regain her breathing, and a sense of normal consciousness.

"Oh I don't plan to" Sam says with a smirk as she tries to locate her panties.

"Wait, where you goin'?" Sam asked

"To work" Addison says as if the answer is so obvious

"After what I just did, you're gonna go to work?" Sam asks, smirking to himself as he notices that her thighs are still slightly shaking.

"I have patients" she argues

"That you can't or won't cancel?" he asks leaning forward to grab her hips, pulling him closer to her.

"Baby" She laughs

"Addie" Sam mocks "Stay here with me"

"Babe, as much as I'd love to stay here with you, I have to work" she says moaning softly as Sam's hands caress her ass. He doesn't really do much talking, because his hands do all of the talking for him once again. She doesn't know how, but within minutes he's got her peaking on her second orgasm and damn does it feel good.

She caves and picks up the phone, dialing the practice; Sam of course is on top of her trying to ravish her yet once again.

"I can't call in if you keep...Oh God, stop that! Hello? Hey, Pete, it's Addison, listen I can't make it in today something came up...Yeah, can you have them reschedule my patients? Great, thanks Pete. Okay, yeah, see you tomorrow. Bye"

Once she's done with the call she tosses the phone aside, pulling Sam in for a heated kiss

"Roll over" she mutters

"But I like being on top"

"Oh, I'm not in the mood for sex" She tells him, his face falling as she lets out a laugh at his expression.

"I've got a craving for something, else" she says, her hand reaching into his scrub pants.

"Oh yeah? What kind of craving?" Sam asks knowing damn well what she was craving

"It's just, something I haven't had in a couple of days. It's big, hard and it tastes like chocolate" she whispers sexily in his ear before biting it; she's got him hooked.

He rolls over quite quickly as she sits up, unhooking her bra. Her hands immediately go underneath his indigo colored scrubs as she presses kisses to his throat, her hands roaming against his toned abs. He's moaning and swearing softly as she nips at his neck, smirking the whole time. She pulls away briefly, nearly tearing his scrub top off as she hungrily licks and sucks at his chest, kissing and biting it occasionally. His eyes are closed as he groans in pleasure, licking his lips from time to time. She gets to his navel, letting him think she was just going to snatch off his scrub pants and boxers and just go to town. No, that wasn't in her plans. She stops at his navel, working her way back up his body to his lips, capturing them with her own.

The kisses continues, her tongue scraping his bottom lip, wanting access to his tongue as he obliges. Her kisses are sweet, intoxicating even as her hands mindlessly run down his body, pushing his scrub pants just over his hips. Her legs move along either side of his body, her pelvis pressed upon his as she slowly, yet teasingly rocks her hips back and forth against his, making him hiss. He begins to mimic her actions, his hands moving to grope and squeeze her ass, but she stops him, pinning his hands above his head as she continues to kiss him. Rocking her hips faster against his only turns her on more and makes him grow harder against her. She feels that he's had enough teasing, so she lets his hands go, proceeding to push his scrub pants further over his hips.

She pulls away from his lips, her own red and slightly swollen, she presses feather soft kisses along his neck once again. She moves from his throat to his collar bone, then down the rest of his perfectly chiseled chest. Once she makes her way down to his navel once again, she slides his pants down his ankles, stopping to take off his shoes and socks before completely pulling his pants off, leaving him in only his boxers. She looks up as his expression; his eyes pool with lust as he wishes for nothing more than to press her up against their bedroom wall and fuck her senseless. However, he's learned with Addison to be patient, because whatever she had planned, was usually worth it.

Moving to sit between his legs, she grabs his cock, springing it free from the hold of his boxers. She laughs slightly, noticing that is literally standing straight up.

"I actually think it's gotten bigger" she laughs to herself

"Wait, so you're saying my dick wasn't big before?"

"Oh no, it was big, but I think it's managed to get bigger; but maybe it's just because I haven't seen it in two days" she mutters, taking her index and thumb finger to tease at his tip, making him swear.

"Fuck Addison" he hisses, eyes instantly closing.

She's got him exactly where she wants him. She continues to tease his tip with her thumb and index finger while one hand brilliantly manages to get his boxers off. He's groaning and swearing if she keeps this up, he might actually cum.

"We can't have that now, can we?" she mutters before pressing her lips to the base of his cock, just above his balls. She kisses her way up slowly, taking the time to lick his cock a few times, making him groan loudly, wanting her mouth on his dick-immediately.

"Easy tiger, easy, I'm just...familiarizing myself with it, that's all" she says innocently, licking his tip, tasting pre cum

"Addison-" but his words are cut off with a groan as her mouth opens wide, engulfing his huge dick into her mouth. He says nothing more after that; pushing her hair aside, the redhead begins to skillfully suck her husband's dick, just the way he likes it. She starts off slow, bobbing her head up and down for a while, speeding up when she felt it was necessary. Soon her hand joined in, stroking his cock up and down whilst her mouth took him in. His eyes are closed and he's groaning and swearing like nobody's business; he hands to sit up in order to watch the magic that is Addison Forbes Montgomery-Bennnett's mouth that is working wonders on his dick.

She pulls away momentarily, kissing the base of his dick once again muttering, "Remind me whose dick is this again?" before opening her mouth, taking him in once again; her red hair like a veil over her face.

"Fuck it's yours" Sam groans, pulling her hair back, wanting to see how in the hell she had that much control over him with just her mouth. She soon begins to speed up her movements, making Sam grip her hair and groan once again; his hand seems to push her head further down onto his dick which, she has no problems with. She moans softly, the humming vibrations of it all, making him want to cum right then and there, but he holds off. She bobs her head faster, strokes his cock faster and he loves every second of it.

He doesn't realize how loud he is; her mouth is like pure heaven, and dick her poor tortured slave at the moment. He thinks she's going to choke with the way he's pushing his hips and her head towards each other; but just when he thinks she can't get anymore amazing, she deep throats him better than anyone he's ever known and he cums moaning her name, quite loudly. By the time his orgasm hits, she has somehow managed to swallow his entire dick, which when fully erected is a whole 10 inches. She takes the time out to swallow whatever cum she can; what she can't she simply licks off of his dick.

He is out of breath, gasping for air; the orgasm was so intense that he had to lay back on the ground. She sits up, licking her lips away of any traces of cum before looking down at him and smiling. She gingerly stands up and walks towards their dresser, grabbing his inhaler, handing it to him. She laughs softly to herself as it takes him several puffs of his neublizer in order for his breathing to return to normal.

While he busies himself with that, she calmly walks into the bathroom and grabs her toothbrush.

"Wait, you're brushing your teeth?" Sam asks as he stands in the doorway, his eyes traveling to her ass as she leans forward to spit out the toothpaste.

"Mmmhm" she nods turning the water off.

"I'm a little offended" Sam says, making her laugh

"Oh come on; I didn't wanna kiss you after that"

"Why not?"

"Have you ever tasted your jiz?" she asks laughing at him at his look of confusion

"But, I kiss you after I give you head"

"Exactly. I, taste sweet; you on the other hand...you're kind sweet, but your salty too" she says with a shrug as she grabs the mouthwash, instantly gargling as Sam stands there amazed.

"What?" she asks with a laugh after she spits out the mouthwash

"You just deep throated that mouthwash; I think I just fell in love with you even more" Sam says making her laugh even more

"You've gotta tell me where the hell you learned to do that. I mean, I always heard white girls could swallow shlong but damn" Sam says pulling her closer to him

"I can't tell you where I learned to do that" she says with an evil grin

"Okay, who else have you deep throated like that?"

"Besides you? Nobody" she says with a shrug

"Okay, who else's dick have you sucked?" he asks, making his wife laugh and raise an eyebrow suspiciously at him

"Since when are you so interested in who else's dick I've sucked?"

"Since you did what you just did; I mean, not that when you do that it's not amazing but this time was just..."

"Okay well, There's you obviously, and there's Derek-"

"You gave Derek-"

"Only on special occasions, like Birthdays, Anniversaries, Christmas"

"You didn't do that on a regular basis?"

"Nope"

"Why?"

"Didn't feel like it"

"Alright...what about Sloan"

"It was pretty regular" she says with a shrug

"What do you call regular?"

"Let's put it this way; I've sucked your dick more than I've sucked anybody else's. Satisfied with that answer?" she asks before pulling him in for a kiss

"I can live with that" Sam mutters

"See baby? The kiss is so much better when my mouth's all minty fresh" she says with a laugh before pulling him in for another kiss, though much more heated.

It ends with Sam sitting her onto the counter.

"Wait!" she pants softly

"What? What is it?"

"I don't want this to be some rushed sex Sam, I want this to be, slow and passionate"

"I'm about to fuck you-"

"Make love to me"

"We're on the bathroom counter...I'm kind of about to fuck you Addison"

"Well, what if I don't wanna be fucked?"

"Then you don't want sex" Sam says making his wife sigh, pushing him aside and hoping off of the counter, heading towards their bedroom.

"What? What'd I say wrong?"

"I don't wanna have sex Sam; I wanna make love"

"Addison" Sam says with a sigh "We make love all the-"

"No. We have sex, we screw, we have quickies and we fuck. Do you know that last time we made love?"

"Uhhh..."

"Sam!" she says throwing a pillow at him getting frustrated

"It was Out on the deck. You held me in your arms and you made love to me like, nobody's business...that was almost 8 months ago. You haven't made love to me in almost 8 months Sam"

"Addison, we have sex-"

"There is a difference between having sex and making love!"

"There is?"

"Oh my God tell me you weren't married to Naomi for 17 years and you don't know the difference between having sex and making love" she sighs exasperatedly before plopping onto the bed making her husband sigh.

"You know how in those romantic comedies or those movies on Lifetime how's there's always that sex scene that happens and there's beautiful music playing and everything just seems to go in slow motion?"

"Yeah"

"That's making love Sam"

"...But it's so slow" He says making his wife groan

"You know, sometimes, a girl likes being made love to. Making love to a woman symbolizes that she's the only one; that what you two have matters more than, anything. You convey how much you love her through making love to her" Addison says softly

"So you don't think I love you now?"

"I never said that Sam! I'm saying...show me, convey to me how much you love me by actually making love to me" she says standing up, grabbing her panties and an old shirt of his.

"Addison, where are you going?" Sam sighs

"Downstairs; I'm hungry" She says exiting the room making Sam groan

"We were supposed to spend the day having sex because we've barely seen each other in two days!"

"I don't want sex; I wanna make love!" she calls back

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?!"

"Figure it out; until then, you're not getting anymore today"

"You're seriously gonna cut me off-"

"Make love to me and you won't be cut off!"

He finds her sitting out on the deck in a pair of tiny shorts and her old Columbia sweatshirt, her hair pulled up in a ponytail, sunglasses on top of the ponytail; there's a glass of wine on the ground and her nose is in a book.

"It's a bit early for wine; It's barely noon" Sam says to her as she looks up, taking in his sweaty form

"Where've you been?"

"Playing basketball"

"Hmmm" she says going back to reading her book making Sam sigh

"Baby, come inside"

"I told you, you're not getting any until you make love to me"

"You are so stubborn Addison Montgomery" Sam says to her as she continues reading her book making him sigh

"I cooked a very nice lunch with a glass of wine; there are rose petals all over the floor leading upstairs to the bedroom; our bed is covered in rose petals. I lit candles, I've got a little Robin Thicke playing and there's a nice bubble bath waiting with all of those bubbles and scented bath seeds you like" he says standing up, extending a hand for her to take.

"...You plan on making love to me?"

"Would I have went through all of that trouble if I wasn't?"

"You could just wanna get laid after the really amazing blow job I gave you earlier"

"I did some thinking about what you said and, while our sex life is amazing, we do need a little more romance; because I do plan on getting you pregnant sometime in the near future. I'd like that kid to be made from some really good love making" Sam says, a small smile approaching the redhead's face

"You wanna make love to me and get me pregnant?"

"That's right"

"Even with my hostile uterus?"

"Nothing a little love making can't fix" Sam says with a shrug as she laughs at him, playfully rolling her eyes

"There's that smile I love" he says kissing her softly more passionately than he'd ever kissed her.

"Let's go inside and make love, Mr. Bennett" Addison says softly, biting her lower lip as she stands up.

"I'd love nothing more than to make love to you, over and over again Mrs. Bennett" he says leading her back into the house.

Their lunch, which consists of things they'd eat on a picnic, is set out on the floor in the living room; he'd moved the table so that they had a perfect view of the ocean.

"This is really nice" she says softly

"I know; I plan on being more spontaneous like this" Sam says leaning forward to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear, making her smile.

"Dance with me" Sam says suddenly standing up

"What?"

"Dance with me Addison Bennett"

"We haven't danced since-"

"Never. We didn't exactly have a reception with a first dance; we've been married almost a year and we haven't danced" Sam said

"You wanna dance with me, now?"

"Do you have to make this difficult? I'm trying to be smooth and romantic and you're killing my mood" Sam says

"You're trying to be cool and smooth huh?" Addison laughs as she stands up

"Yeah, I'm trying to be smooth and you're ruining the-"

"Shut up, and dance with me" she says softly

"I've got the perfect song in mind" Sam says turning on the sound system with the remote as a

soft love song began to play:

_Im lost without u_

_Cant help myself_

_How does it feel_

_2 know that I love u baby_

_Tell me how u love me more_

_And how u think Im sexy baby_

_That u dont want nobody else_

_U dont want this guy u dont want that guy u wanna_

_Touch yourself when u see me_

_Tell me how u love my body_

_And how I make u feel baby_

_U wanna roll with me u wanna hold with me_

_U wanna stay warm and get out of the cold with me_

_I just love 2 hear u say it_

_It makes a man feel good baby_

_Tell me u depend on me_

_I need 2 hear it_

_Im lost without u_

_Cant help myself_

_How does it feel_

_2 know that I love u baby_

_Baby youre the perfect shape_

_Baby youre the perfect weight_

_Treat me like my birthday_

_I want it this way I want it that way I want it_

_Tell me u dont want me 2 stop_

_Tell me it would break your heart_

_That u love me and all my dirty_

_U wanna roll with me u wanna hold with me_

_U wanna make fires and get Norwegian wood with me_

_I just love 2 hear u say it_

_It makes a man feel good baby_

_I'm lost without u_

_Cant help myself_

_How does it feel_

_2 know that I love u baby_

Addison laughs softly, her head resting on Sam's shoulder as she listens to the song; their bodies swaying softly to the music as Sam sings along.

"Robin Thicke, nice choice; you know I think musicians are sexy" she mutters to him

"Oh yeah, I know; as long as you don't leave me for one"

"I could never do that; you're too cute and a little too perfect. Plus, I'd like to see what kind of cute babies we'd make" she says softly

"Why don't we go upstairs and find out" Sam says taking her hand, leading her upstairs.

Once they get upstairs, she's utterly surprised; he was serious about making love to her.

"Alright, now take off all of your clothes" Sam says in a husky voice, sending chills down her spine

"I thought you said-"

"If you'd let me finish; take off all of your clothes, lie down on the bed so that I can give you a full body massage" Sam says, pressing a kiss to her shoulder, making her eyes flutter.

"Okay" she sighs dreamily, immediately taking off all of her clothes, lying across the bed. Sam's massage is not only amazing(because her body's really tense) but because it was so erotic, pressing kisses all over her body. It was enough to make her say 'fuck waiting, let's just fuck'; but Sam wasn't about to let that happen so easily. She wanted to be made love to, and he was going to do just that. Followed by the massage, they shared a bath together; there was lots of touching and teasing and pleading from Addison; every touch, every kiss was tender and magical.

After tantalizingly drying one another off, Sam pulled Addison down onto the bed, taking his time to kiss every single part of her body. Of course, him going down was a must, but this time, it was more slow, sensual. He had her begging him to stop, because the pleasure of it was too much. Hovering over her for a few moments, he stared into her ocean colored eyes.

"I love you" he says quietly, his voice conveying everything

"I love you too" she whispers, just as their bodies connect as he slowly slide into her, making her gasp at the contact.

Allowing her time to adjust, he slowly begins to thrust into her, slow, hard and deep. She slowly rocks her hips back and forth, keeping up with the rhythm he'd set as yet another love song softly played in the background.

_Close your eyes, make a wish_

_And blow out the candlelight_

_For tonight is just your night_

_We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night_

_Pour the wine, light the fire_

_Girl your wish is my command_

_I submit to your demands_

_I'll do anything, girl you need only ask_

_I'll make love to you_

_Like you want me to_

_And I'll hold you tight_

_Baby all through the night_

_I'll make love to you_

_When you want me to_

_And I will not let go_

_'Till you tell me to_

_Girl relax, let's go slow_

_I ain't got nowhere to go_

_I'm just gonna concentrate on you_

_Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night_

_Throw your clothes on the floor_

_I'm gonna take my clothes off too_

_I made plans to be with you_

_Girl whatever you ask me, you know, I could do_

_I'll make love to you_

_Like you want me to_

_And I'll hold you tight_

_Baby all through the night_

_I'll make love to you_

_When you want me to_

_And I will not let go_

_'Till you tell me to_

_Baby tonight is your night_

_And I will do you right_

_Just make a wish on your night_

_Anything that you ask_

_I will give you the love of your life, your life, your life_

_I'll make love to you_

_Like you want me to_

_And I'll hold you tight_

_Baby all through the night_

_I'll make love to you_

_When you want me to_

_And I will not let go_

_'Till you tell me to_

_I'll make love to you_

_Like you want me to_

_And I'll hold you tight_

_Baby all through the night_

_I'll make love to you_

_When you want me to_

_And I will not let go_

_'Till you tell me to_

Slow, deep long thrusts were the plan, and it was definitely working. Seeing his wife lying under him, moaning like he'd never knew she could was a total turn on for Sam. Now he was beginning to understand why making love was so important to her. It were as if he were conveying all of his thoughts, feelings, and emotions to her through love making. Her long legs wrapped around his waist, forcing him deeper inside of her, deeper than any other man had been inside of her. With each thrust, she felt as if her heart would explode. Each time she felt her release, Sam would change the speed of his thrusts or the position they were in, wanting to make everything last longer.

She was on top of him this time, her head thrown back in pleasure as she rode him; his hands were firmly planted on her waist, showing her just how fast to slide along his length. She knew that with a few more thrusts, she would be cumming and she wouldn't be able to stop it this time.

"Oh God Sam, I'm so close" she moans

"Wait, wait, wait, I want you to look at me" he says slowing down his thrusts, making her groan his name in pleasure

"Addison, Addison look at me" he commands, taking one of his hands and bringing her face down to his level.

"Baby, open your eyes" he tells her; it takes a minute but she finally opens them

"I want you to look at me; I wanna see your face when you cum" he says as she continues to ride him, her hands planted on his chest.

She feels that fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach, her whole body starts to tingle as her breathing quickens; she wants to close her eyes, but Sam won't let her.

"Look at me Addison" he says placing a hand between them to rub at her clit which completely makes her lose it. A few more thrusts and a few quick swirls of his fingers and she's off into ecstasy; she has the most explosive, intense orgasm she will ever have in her life. For a second, she thinks that her heart actually stops beating from the intensity of it all, or rather she feels as if her heart will explode from the way it seems to be pounding out of her chest. She can barely hear Sam groaning her name over her own screams; She's pretty sure that they've scarred the neighbors with what's just happened.

They stay in each other's arms inside one another, gasping for breath nearly 20 minutes; no words are exchanged, only soft kisses. Eventually they fall asleep in each other's arms, a brief 'I love you' is muttered before they drift off into a blissful post coital slumber. Sam wakes a short time later due to his ringing cell phone. He gets up, not bothering to wake his sleeping wife. He rids the house of any traces of their love making session before leaving.

Once Addison wakes up again, it's dark out. Stretching lazily, she sits up scratching her head, wondering where Sam is. The room still lingers of the aroma therapy candles lit earlier. The rose petals are gone, there is no music. Only the brisk breeze of the California night air and the ceremonious crashing of waves. She smells dinner cooking from downstairs; it is enough to make her smile. She lazily gets out of bed and showers, her mind floating back to several hours before when she and Sam sat in the bathtub, exploring one another's bodies; it's enough by itself to almost set off another orgasm.

Drying off fairly quickly, she dresses in a pair of yoga pants and a plain white t-shirt, her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail on her head as she strolls downstairs. She smiles when she spots Sam at the stove, the aroma of food intoxicating her nostrils. She walks towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Hi" she says softly, a smile spreading across her face

"Hey, never thought you were gonna wake up Sleeping Beauty; how you feeling?"

"Perfect; thank you, for earlier...best time of my life"

"Anything for you baby"

As she sits out on the deck with her husband enjoying a glass of wine later on that night, Addison Bennett has no clue that her husband has made good on his word of giving her a baby, made out of pure love.

xxx


End file.
